Miss You
by fell for the stupid love song
Summary: DMHG. Draco and Hermione have been dating for a year. Until he disappers. Will he come back? read and find out. Im not so good at summarys but please give it a shot. I love reviews. rating might change
1. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hp characters there all J.K Rowlings. The song is called Miss You by. Dream. I do not own the somg either. I don't own anything except the plot. A/N. I changed my pen name to gryffindor at heart.  
  
"I miss you like crazy  
  
tell me when you're coming back home  
  
I miss you like crazy  
  
tell me when you're coming back home"  
  
A young woman of the age twenty-three sits at her open window looking out. Her curly chocolate hair blowing in the light breeze and her honey colored eyes bloodshot from crying.  
  
"Since you went away, things ain't been the same  
  
I miss you more and more each day  
  
Something 'bout your love, just can't get enough  
  
I wish you wouldn't hurt so much"  
  
It has been a year since he disappeared. Hermione still remembers the tragic day when she figured out that he had disappeared.  
  
"You don't know what you've done to me  
  
I can't sleep at night baby  
  
Wishing you were here with me  
  
There's something 'bout the love you give  
  
No one else can give it to me  
  
I miss you like crazy"  
  
Since then every night she sits by her window hoping that one-day she'll get an owl from him, her Draco.  
  
"I miss you like crazy, I miss you being my baby  
  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
I miss you like crazy, I miss you being my baby  
  
Tell me when you're coming back home  
  
Don't matter what I do,  
  
I can't stop thinking 'bout you  
  
You're always on my mind  
  
My heart is not a home  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
I wish you would come back to me  
  
You don't know what you've done to me  
  
I can't sleep at night baby  
  
Wishing you were here with me  
  
There's something 'bout the love you give  
  
No one else can give it to me  
  
I miss you like crazy"  
  
She gets up, after giving up hope for that night and looks around at what was once their home, now its just a place full of depressing memories. She stares up at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks as she falls into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of the worst things possible. She whispers into the night hoping that he hears her.  
  
"I love you, Draco."  
  
Now, I realize, how much you meant to me  
  
You, you are my everything  
  
I miss you baby  
  
"Now, I realize, how much you meant to me  
  
You, you are my everything  
  
I miss you baby"  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I was really bored at like 3:30 in the morning. Don't you just love summer break. Anyways I was listening to my Dream cd and this one song I like so I thought I'd make a story out of it. I don't know how great it was cause I've never done a song-fic. 


	2. Strangers Cut

AN: Here are some reviews I answered.  
  
Alyssium: Thanks for your input, I plan on to keep writing. I have an idea on a story but I don't know how to start it.Anyway  
  
Your a great writer, can't wait till you update again.   
  
Kelsey: Thanks for your idea about making it into a story. Ive decided to do that.  
  
harryluver422: There was a difference in the ending you might not have paid attention to it and please stick to constuctive   
  
criticism.  
  
AN: Well here is the second chapter.   
  
The sunlight streamed through the open curtains at the. Hermione signs and groggly got up."Great anouther day."she  
  
says to herself. She starts walking to the bathroom to get ready. Fifteen minutes later shes out the door and on her way to her favorite   
  
coffee shop.  
  
(AN This is set in Hermiones POV it didnt sound right in narrative POV...ok just saying so no one gets confused)  
  
I park my red Viper (an thats the kinda car i want...so i just used it ok no more an i promise to the end of the chap) in front   
  
and walk in. Madalyn waves to me while shes waiting on anouther table. Shes a young girl with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eye. I  
  
sit down at my regular spot just as Madalyn walks over.  
  
"Hey Hermione, the usual I presume" she asks "Yes, thank you" I reply. She smiles and walks away.   
  
Five minutes later she comes back with my coffee, a mocha frap and a bagel. " So, how are you today?" Madalyn asks as I  
  
try to find change to pay her with. " The same as always" I answer as I hand her the money. This is a daily routin with us. She knows all  
  
about Draco and is a really nice person to talk to. " Well... see you tomorrow." she says as she walks away. " Yeah, thanks." I mumble.  
  
I pick up my bagel and start to put cream cheese on it while I look out the window. As I'm watching the people outside I   
  
thought I saw someone fimilar. I squint my eyes to try and get a good look at the person I feel a razor sharp pain in my hand. As I look   
  
down I realized I cut my hand with the knife. Cursing I take out my wand and mutter a healing spell. I sign and look back up to try and get  
  
a good look at this guy but I couldn't find him anywhere. 'He looked so familiar. That hair was just like his.' I thought. Shaking my head I   
  
think ' I'm going crazy, hes been gon for two years theres no way.' I look down at my watch " Oh bloody hell Im going to be late." I grab my  
  
coffee and run out of the shop. I hop into my car and head to wrok completely forgetting the familiar stranger and not know what the day  
  
was going to lead to.  
  
AN: Ok well there it is. I thought it would be longer. O well I promise to try and make the next chapter longer but I don't know. Well,  
  
Review all you have to do is click the little button at the bottom that says ok and please no flames. If you have any ideas for the story I'm  
  
open to them but please be nice about it. thanx 


End file.
